Beautiful Marks
by Fandom.on.ice
Summary: everyone had one, they were a person to complete you, some people never meet their soulmate and some chose not too,some people have platonic soulmates, and some have multiple romantic soulmates. The only way of knowing where the marks that appeared on your skin when your soulmate is injured. izuku's soulmate was always covering him in marks, beautiful twists of white and red.


The first time it happened izuku was happy, When White and red had appeared across his skin on his 4th birthday. Some were pale and silver, made up of tiny swirls interlocking like snowflakes others were red and orange, twisting flames clashing with the snow laced tattoos, both covering his arms and curling up towards his face standing out brightly, contrasting to his emerald eyes.

"Mom, look" the boy's smile as beautiful as the marks now adorning his skin

"Mom, what are they?

Inko turned towards his with a smile on her face before it was covered in shock, staring at the marks covering her boy's skin

"Oh god" racing towards he and wrapping him in a hug " its gonna be alright" her voice wavering

"Uh" izuku was confused at his mother actions "what do you mean". Inko raised her head and looked at the poor boy, his eyes big and round "you don't know do you" her voice soft, trying to comfort the boy as she began to talk. As she continued he became deaf to the world only picking up a few words, soulmate, connected, marks, hurt, and pain

\- 11 years later-

It had been years since the marks first appeared, fading away in a few days like bruises, he spent those day at home crying with his mother for someone he didn't even know, that someone being his soulmate, everyone had one, they were a person to complete you, some people never meet their soulmate and some chose not too, being already happy with the person they are with, some people have platonic soulmates, and some have multiple romantic soulmates. The only way of knowing where the marks that appeared on your skin when your soulmate is injured, that being the reason why Inko had been cried that night, seeing her son covered in beautiful marks, knowing that his soulmate must be In pain. The green haired boy had quickly understood what was happening and was heart broken, swearing not to get hurt so his soulmate would not worry but that promise was easily broken.

Being quirkless made him a target, being incredibly polite added to that target. It was slow at first, whispers behind his back, laughing when he spoke about heroes. It soon got physical and more blunt, his long time bully, bakugou being responsible for the scraps and bruises that sometimes appeared on his skin but it didn't phase deku as long as his skin didn't get covered in marks of red and white he would be happy, but they always were, beautiful marks twisted on his skin. the older he got the less these marks appeared until they stopped, this made him happy but some days they would still appear.

This is one of the reasons why he wanted to become a hero, so he could stop his soulmate from hurting but that was easier said than done But he was on his way standing outside U.A ready to start his journey.

Totoroki sighed, who ever his soul mate was they were prone to getting injured, he would always find small marks of emerald green weaving together across his skin, scattered like vines. When he was younger, he would ran and tell his mother anytime they appeared. Giggling at how pretty they were never failed to bring a smile to her face.

"Oh shouto, look how delicate they are" she cooed "your soul mate must have very kind soul" looking down at her son's excited face as she began to run her fingers through his hair mixing together white and red.

"promise me that when you find them you won't ever let them go, okay?" A strange type of sadness lighting her eyes.

"I promise mama, I won't ever let them go"

"Good boy, now go cover them up before your father sees"

He only ever had small marks appear, covering them with bandAIDs or long sleeve shirts so his father wouldn't notice. This wouldn't always work for some case like when a marks of green and black twisted across his face in the middle of training with his father, showing that his other half had been injured some how. The moment they appeared Endeavours temper had spiked making their training more difficult which then resulted in totoroki getting injured. He always feel bad when this happened trying for to improve so he wouldn't make his soul mate worry, with the amount of mark he must of given him, he would be surprised if they even still wanted to be his soul mate. The older he got less he thought about it but every now and then marks would appear, small twists of green scattered across his arms and knees. The months before the start of the school year they become more frequent as it totoroki's other half was training for something, something like the U.A entrance exam. Snapping out of it, there was no chance that that would happen, it would be a one in a million. But Maybe chance could be on his side for once.


End file.
